Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, in which method a line patterning is used to form pillars, and a semiconductor device manufactured by the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices may encompass a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device for operating various functions contemporaneously or simultaneously.
Semiconductor devices have been increasingly required for high integration with the advanced development of the electronic industry. It therefore is increasingly difficult to manufacture semiconductor devices because there is a problem of process margin reduction in an exposure process defining fine patterns. Semiconductor devices also have been increasingly requested for high speed with the advanced development of the electronic industry. Various studies have been conducted to meet the requirements of high integration and/or high speed in semiconductor devices.